The present invention relates generally to facilitating transactions between a consumer and one or more entities over an electronic network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for presenting and obtaining purchasable content, such as downloadable digital data and physical storage media at least party by way of the electronic network.
It is known to browse for, and purchase, goods over the Internet. For example, SamGoody.com offers the purchase of CDs, tapes, DVDs, etc. containing music and/or video via the Internet. It is also known to download digital data over the Internet. For example, MP3.com offers various music titles for free downloading in the MP3 format. While free downloading of digital data has proliferated, there remains a need for effective mechanisms and techniques for permitting consumers to access, purchase, and download digital data, such as music, legitimately. Secure, user-friendly arrangements for allowing legitimate purchase of downloadable digital data would attract an untapped audience of purchasers, and would thus expand the market for digital data downloads. In turn, digital data providers would be encouraged to make more digital data available to consumers.
While physical goods, such as CDs, tapes, DVDs, may be purchased over the Internet, a user-friendly arrangement for permitting the purchase of such physical goods and/or the downloading of digital data has heretofore not been adequately developed. A secure, user-friendly arrangement for permitting purchase of physical goods and/or legitimate downloading of digital data would address many issues currently faced by consumers and providers. In particular, in many instances a provider of physical goods does not have custody of downloadable digital data, but would welcome the opportunity to market such digital data (particularly for a fee). Likewise, providers of downloadable digital data may not have the market penetration enjoyed by a provider of physical goods and would welcome the opportunity to market its downloadable digital data to consumers through the provider of physical goods.